


El mar

by Nini1974



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Centrado en Hide, Error con algunos nombres., F/M, FemHide, Hijas perdidas., Mencion de Touka, Mucho errores, Muy largo para corregir, Solo tenia que sacarlo de mi sistema, Versión Beta.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini1974/pseuds/Nini1974
Summary: Hide se entera de algo que cree adecuado ocultar.
Relationships: Kanehide(pasado)
Kudos: 1





	El mar

Hide observo el reloj en forma de gato calor amarillo feliz, no combina con lo demás, pensó, pero luego dejo de pensar, para enfocarse en la otra mujer que estaba en la sala, morena, con algo innegable de indonesia en la fisonomía androgénica, la mujer, que no era más que una muchacha así como Hide, la miro tímida, Hide le sonrió, pero no la sonrisa salvaje que regalaba a Keneki u otros, no, a esa indonesia, de fisonomía androgénica, le regalo una sonrisa tímida, compasiva, empática.

Disimuladamente miro el vientre de la muchacha, apretado contra su franela naranja mandarina.

\- Hola – dijo Hide – Soy Hide y tu  
\- Tatara Hiwi, un gusto.  
\- Igual. Disculpa la desfachatez, pero ¿Cuantos meses tienes?  
\- ¿Ah?   
\- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?  
\- Seis – murmuro, su sonrisa era linda, suave pero íntimamente coqueta - ¿Y tú?  
\- Creo que un mes.  
\- ¿Crees?  
\- Si, estos días han estado muy locos, no preste mucha atención a mis siglos.  
\- Si, han sido meses locos.

Sonrieron. 

Hide apretó la palma de su mano izquierda contra su muslo izquierdo, lo sintió deformado y doloroso, había dejado de tomar los medicamentos. 

La doctora era una mujer madura, con los ojos azules y el cabello rubio pálido, su belleza hacía alusión a esas ninfas traviesas que gozaban siendo perseguidas por los impetuosos faunos, su cuerpo apoteósico hacia recordar a aquellas germánicas mujeres de los Alpes, pero, lo más espectacular de esa admirable mujer no era su formidable cuerpo, sino sus delicados tobillos de princesa, tan finos que parecía imposible que lograran cargar con todo ese peso. A Hide le cayó bien al instante, era alemana residenciada en Tokio desde hacía más de treinta años, pero mantenía un fuerte acento que contrastaba con la suavidad imposible de sus manos. Rusel, como se llamaba la mujer, la examino con un despliegue de delicadeces que conmovieron el alma de Hide, le hizo el escanograma, y luego sentadas una frete a la otra con un escritorio de madera negra de por medio le anuncio que tenía aproximadamente un mes de embarazo. 

Hide sabía quién era el padre. 

Dos días después de confirmar sus sospechas sobre un posible embarazo Hide se dirigió a la CCG a presentar su renuncia, cuando le preguntaron por qué Hide respondió que se iba a mudar, cuando le informaron que si lo deseaba en vez de renunciar la podían reubicar en la cede más cercana a su nueva residencia, Hide, con su sonrisa más tímida, invento la historia más tele novelesca que se le pudo ocurrir.

\- Me comprometí, sabe, y mi novio, un amor de amores, me pidió que renunciara, tiene miedo, ya sabe, le dije, amor, solo soy una asistente, pero sabe cómo son las parejas, y ahora que nos múdanos ha insistido más en que renuncie. Desea que iniciemos una… nueva vida. 

Le creyeron la historita. 

Hide se fue de Tokio. Al principio no quería ni las ganas ni las intenciones de irse, la ida le parecía estupidez ¡Irse de tokio! Claro… Cuando el mundo arda . Por qué luego lo hizo se debió aun conjunto hechos muy desafortunados que en penosa combinación lograron mellar en su hipótesis de que no había mejor lugar para criar a sus hijos que en Tokio. Investigo lugares en los que podría vivir, marco su estela en el mapa del universo y empaco sus maletas, entrego la llave de su departamento a la casera y salió de Tokio dos semanas después del ultra sonido. Fue en ese momento que decidió nunca mirar hacia atrás, veinte años después seguiría con la misma consigna, nunca mirar hacia atrás. 

Tashiro un pueblo ubicado en las faldas de una montaña, con una población menor a los mil habitantes, en su mayoría gente vieja, que iban haya por la paz y sabiduría de las canas, la escasa población juvenil era en su mayoría callada, ansiosos por salir de ahí y poder comerse al mundo. El chiste, pensó Hide, era ver quien se comía a quien. El pueblo mantenía una imagen armónica de mundo pacifico, pero a Hide no fue eso lo que la hizo elegir ese lugar, no, a ella le agrado que el lugar estaba lo suficientemente alejado de todo como para no ser tomado en cuenta, grande, limpio y tranquilo, el lugar perfecto para un embarazo, excepto por el bosque de los muertos, donde una cantidad considerable de visitantes llegaban a suicidare, recurrían hay un aproximado de cien personas, de las cuales aproximadamente veinticinco si lo hacían. Hide no necesitaba una intuición de detective para saber que si había comida, había Ghouls, ella andaba con cuidado.

Se compró una casa grande, una de esas con pisos de madera, habitaciones luminosas y sala acogedora, con un solar que pensaba decorar con jofainas y pétalos de azahar, para así siempre tener la casa perfumada. La gente del pueblo, en su mayoría los ancianos, la recibieron antipáticamente, no era normal ver a una muchacha tan joven y de ciudad vagando por ahí, aquella, decían las viejas chismosas, solo debía traer desgracias. Pero no importo cuanta antipatía le expresaran, Hide tenía ya planeado un infalible plan para ganárselos, además de sus hermosas sonrisas brillantes, y su belleza solar, ella tenía una historia. La historia conmovedora de una joven viuda, cuyo esposo había perecido, dejándola con vida sembrada en la barriga. 

\- ¿Y qué le sucedió a tu esposo, querida? – le pregunto la señora Mayo, una vieja venerable, que iba a la europea con su larga cabellera de canas plateadas.   
\- Se lo comió un ghoul – y eso no era totalmente una mentira.

La casa de Hide estaba ubicada encima de una colina, como muchas otras casas. Una de las muchas cosas que influyo a Hide a comprar esa casa fue la vista, si, en definitiva tenía una linda vista del lago ubicado en el centro del pueblo, opalescente en la mañana y sangriento en el crepúsculo. Esa mañana el muslo le dolía horrorosamente, un dolor sordo y palpitante. Contracción muscular, pensó irritada. Deseaba tanto tomar los analgésicos para el dolor, pero eso iría contra todo lo que su madre le había enseñado sobre embarazos y medicamentos, que era en pocas palabras nunca mezclarlos. Desventajas de estar embarazada. Sorbió su café con leche, últimamente había estado pensando mucho en cómo se las arreglaría cuando estuviera tan inflada como un globo, no podría hacer mucho, su pierna no sería capaz de soportar el peso de dos humanos más, o Ghouls, Hide aún no se había detenido a pensar en si sus hijos serian humanos o Ghouls; suspiro ruidosamente, pero una sonrisa le abordo al final, primero pensaría como haría para arreglárselas con su pierna mala.


End file.
